A Weird Day
by MemeRageGear
Summary: Psshh my first ever Fanfiction! :D hope you like this is a story of William having a weird weird and confusing day! XD and he found himself something..I added a little characters ENJOY! NOTE:I am not a good Grammarian and I do not own kuroshitsuji!
1. Chapter 1

One warm day in London,people where working childerns where playing a roof there was a shinigami named William T. Spears..William wears a fine well suit with a black glove and a fine waxed shoes..his scythe on his left side,the death list on his adjusted his perfectly rectangular sighed "Mortals..and there silling things!" William was not looked up on the brighty sun.."sighs..maybe i'll just calm down and relax.." William seat back on the roof putting his scythe and book at his undoes his tie and unbottons his shirt...William gasped on the fresh air cooling his never felt this before! Though William's body is always covered by his outfit and his hand covered by his can only feel air when he is going to bed but he never felt a fresh air through his body smiled a little "I should shut my eyes for a minute" William closed his yellow-ish green past William woked up and and sits quickly "H-how long did i slept?" William shaked his buttons his shirt and fixes his tie,William took his scythe and book and stood that William heard a tick-ing raises an eyebrow thinking who might it heard something coming out from behind him.."Oh Will darling~!" William facepalmed slowly.|Thats all please wait for the second chapter ^^ for I have no time|


	2. Chapter 2

William raises an eyebrow hearing a voice coming from behind saying "Oh Will Dear~!" William clenched his fist and whispers to himself 'No...Not HIM'.William moves his head to his right shoulder seeing Grell..A red maiden with a red hair and high heels running towards him "Oh Will! there you are!" William's eye twitched "What do you want Sutcliff?" William says to his mind 'Why do you always ruin my wonderful times..?'.Grell replied "Oh i was just asking if I can see my Dear Bassy~!".William rolls his eyes..pssh seeing that Demon again? not finishing his paperwork and waisting his time on that shrugs "NO! You absolutely can't!" William shouted facing at whimpers "B..b-but!" Grell could'nt finish his words seeing William's angry cold walks back a adjusted his glasses "speechles are we?" Grell looked to William and kneels before him "Oh please Wirru! I can't last a day without seeing Bassy!" Grell looked up to William with cute puppy eyes

William growled "I said NO! you haven't finished your paperwork! waisting your precious time on that DEMON!" William could'nt calm the point of his anger he slams his scythe onGrell's flinced and covers his hurting head "OW! what was that for?William!" in Grell's anger he called WILLIAM 'WILLIAM' for the first gasped hearing WILLIAM instead of WILL or walked back a lil on shocked on Grell's angry eyes."Speechless William?"Grell grins and puts on a cheshire smile "N-no! I am not!" William replied at that point he carried Grell on his shoulder and opens a portal to the Shinigami world and walks gasped and punches William's back but not tp hard."Will! let me go~!" William didnt say a William got to his room he dropped Grell on his bed and pins him."O-oh Will~" Grell blushed "Y-you know-" Grell paused his words when William kissed him and locking there lips together."Nnnnngh..~"Grell moaned as he feels that his shirt is getting broke the kiss and goes down to Grell's manlyhood William opened his mouth but grins trying to tease Grell."No not yet" William goes to Grell's chest and starts licking Grell's moaned in delight he had dream this before! and it all came true! What Grell did'nt realise that William took out his manlyhood and beguns moved his head up and blushed and moans. "Oh Will~ i'm about to come~!" Grell pushed William's head down as he feels its gonna come out! Grell moaned louder "AH! Will! i'm coming!"Grell explode and he heard William moaned "Do I taste good Will~?" William nods and puts his fingers on Grell's lips and taps it.."suck" Grell nodded and sucks William's that William inserted one finger on Grell's tight hole"Ah! Will! it hurts!" William didnt listen to Grell so he puuted three fingers on Grell's tight hole..Grell whimpered and almost cry but he didnt he likes it when it hurts..William took ou his manlyhood and readys to put it on Grell's ass.."Are you ready?" Grell nods " I am always ready for you William! 3".William putted his dick on Grell's ass and beguns thrusting.."Oh Will! nnngh! Thrust harder and faster~! 3" William smirked 'This little dirty shinigami..' William did thrust harder and bited Grell's collar bone and Grell that William kisses and licks Grell's bed was moving back and forth on the power of William's thrust and it make the wall make passed and Grell could'nt wait! "Ahhhh~ Will! come on me~ inside me~" William was at the point to cum! William cummed inside climaxed..The night passed and it was morning,Grell woke up finding William not beside Grell looked everywhere in the heard a noise like a falling water coming from the looks inside and saw William..Grell hugged William from behind "Can I go see Bassy now?" William nodded in response..Grell smiled


End file.
